carrerita del tesoro cap2
by hiperalma
Summary: continua la persecucion, al parecer no se sabe si el tesoro tiene una maldicion o su gran riquesa , la mision es rescatar a "lindsay" le pongo " porq no sabemos su verdadero nombre de no habrir ese cofre , porq puede traer una maldicion


**capitulo 2: mision rescatar a la impostora**

-.....y eso es lo q paso-dijo duncan

-como esq lindsay..si ese es su verdadero nombre vino a hacer eso solo para hacer algo inutil-dijo heather

-ella tiene una rayon heather , hm...creo q sera mejor hacer 2 equipos para buscar a "lindsay"-dijo owen

-es una exelente idea owen, bien haremos esto a mi modo, heather,geoff,owen y DJ vallan a buscar a "lindsay" mientras yo, chris, duncan y el chef investigaremos q es el tal

rey wawanakwa, de acuerdo?-dijo gwen hablando con autoridad

-bien , nos cumicaremos con estos comunicadores-dijo el chef dando le un aparato a heather

el grupo de haether se fue para un lado del bosque y el grupo de gwen se fue a el remolque secreto de chris. llegando al remolque de chris, buscaron a wikipedia "el rey wawanakwa q decia

_**el rey wawanakwa era un gobernador de una isla que queda muskoka ontario........era un gobernador q tenia de esclavos trabajando en ese lugar por toda su fortuna.......su muerte fue por una mladicion q le dejo su sirviente, y su tesoro se cree q aun sigue en la isla..........muchos arqueologos an tratado de buscarlo pero todos an fracasado............se cree q en una parte de una montaña alta en la isla tiene guardado el mapa...........muchos cientificos an comprovado q ese tesoro de su fortuna puede contener al abrirlo una maldicion sellada o la fortuna , es muy riegoso buscarlo.**_

-quiere decir q ese tesoro puede dejar sellada una maldicion en "lindsay"!-dijo muy asustado duncan

-bien cambio de planes es hora de la mision de rescate, le diremos a los chicos q intenten detener a "lindsay", comuniquenselo a los chicos rapido!-dijo chris

_-am..aqui la gotica cambio-_

_-aqui la popular cambio-_

_-heather cambio de planes , ese tesoro tiene una maldicion intenten hacer q "lindsay" no valla tras el tesoro-_

_-esta bien...popular fuera-_

-bien ahora q hacemos?-dijo duncan

-..pienso q ellos no lo lograran..hey! intentemos llegar con los transportes, como el helicoptero, el avion y todo eso-dijo gwen

-cierto! como no pense en eso antes, toma las llaves de la cuatrimoto duncan , gwen lleva la mini motoneta q tngo , yo ire en el jet sky y el chef q valla en el avion, ahora

FUERA!-dijo chris

-pero espera q pasa si no la encontramos?-dijo gwen

-hm...esperen ella tenia un mapa del tesoro y segun aqui deve q estar en alguna parte de la montaña , seria mejor q duncan y gwen buscaran en la montaña y si

encuentran el mapa , busquela o diagnos a nosotros-dijo el chef

-esta bn-dijo duncan y gwen mientras se ivan con sus transportes

-bien ve por el avion y me avisas si la encontraste-dijo chris mientras salio corriendo al muelle de la verguenza

**en alguna parte de la isla**

"lindsay" estava corriendo en el bosque viendo en el mapa donde estava el lugar donde estava el tesoro cuando se topo con leshwna y izzy q ivan en la bici

-alto!, am...hola chicas, creen q me pueden dar un empujon hasta el otro lado de la isla-dijo "lindsay"

-am...claro tu peso extra puede darnos mas velocidad, pero leshwna deve q bajarse-dijo izzy

-siii! porfavor! alejenme de esta cosa!-dijo leshwna mientras se iva

lindsay empujo a izzy y tomo su bici

-jaja no confies en nada niña loca!-dijo "lindsay" mientras se iva

**buscando a la impostora**

-aah estamos caminando desde hace rato y no encontramos señales de esa lunatica-dijo heather mientras tomaba un pequeño descanso

-tranquila heather ya la encontraremos-dijo geoff

-sera mejor q llamemos a los chicos para estar mas seguros-dijo DJ

_-am...aqui Dj cambio-_

_-aqui el mejor anfitrion cambio-_

_-chris algunas noticias de donde esta "lindsay"-_

_-no pero ir en jet sky fue una mala idea, se me esta mojando el cabello en esta velocidad-_

_-claro , tu sabes donde puede estar "lindsay"?-_

_-duncan y gwen estan averiguando , te dejo viejo porq estoy hiendo al otro lado de la isla y unos castores no parecen amistosos...cambio y fuera-_

-y q dice chris?-dijo owen

-aa pues tu sabes, de su cabello y de q gwen y duncan estan averiguando-

-espero q les valla bien-dijo owen

**en la montaña mas alta**

-ya llegamos-dijo duncan

-bien ahora hay q buscar donde esta ese mapa, supongo q deve q estar tallado en una roca o en la montaña-dijo gwen

duncan y gwen buscaron en todas partes de la montaña, incluso la escalaron y no encontraron

-a! deonde estara ese maldito mapa-dijo duncan enfadado

-mira duncan, creo q en esa parte del agua hay un hoyo, deseguro deve estar el mapa ahi-

-esta bien-dijo duncan algo aburrido

duncan nado en lo profundo del agua y encontro una pequeña cueva, entro y encontro un lugar para respirar, se zambullo de nuevo y encontro q en la pared de la cueva habia un mapa de donde estava el tesoro, salio arriba y le dijo a gwen lo q vio

-bien ahora ve rapido y encuentra la manera de saber en donde se fue-dijo gwen mientras duncan de nuevo entro al agua

**caminando mientra nos quitaron el transporte**

-como es posible q esa blanquita no hiciera eso?-dijo leshwna

-nolose pero deseguro fue por algo importante nolocres?-dijo izzy

-supongo q si , hey mira halla arriba , es el chef!-dijo leshwna mientras le hacian seña al avion

el chef las vio y las subio al helicoptero

-chicas q hacen aqui?-dijo el chef

-esq lindsay nos quito nuestra bici y...-dijo izzy mientras le interrumpia el chef

-q dices encontraron a lindsay!-dijo asombrado el chef

-si por?-

-vengan subanse les dire en el camino, y no les dijo adonde se fue?-

-si iva al otro lado de la isla-dijo izzy

**creo q me quedo muy cortito :/ , naa , ps la proxima tndra mas informacion , diculpen mi mala ortografia xD byee**


End file.
